


No Such Thing As Luck

by nishizono



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows why Dom carries a spinning top, and she knows why Yusuf carries a compass, but Arthur and Eames? Their totems are as much a mystery as their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As Luck

“Is that weighted?” Ariadne asks, sitting cross legged on a deck chair and watching Arthur roll his totem around in his palm.

Arthur doesn't look up from the file he's reading, but he does offer a wry smile. “You should know better than to ask questions like that.”

And she does know better, really she does, but she can't help her curiosity. She knows why Dom carries a spinning top, and she knows why Yusuf carries a compass, but Arthur and Eames? Their totems are as much a mystery as their relationship.

“Will you at least tell me why you chose a die?” Ariadne asks. She's probably pressing her luck, but if working with this team has taught her nothing, it's that some lines need to be crossed.

Arthur looks up at her, just a glance, and for a second, she thinks he's going to say no. But then something changes in his expression-- the corners of his lips twitch, and his eyes go soft-- and he says, “I didn't. Someone gave it to me.”

Ariadne shakes her head, confused. “But I thought the whole point of a totem was that no one else was supposed to know what it felt like?”

“That's all you're getting.” Arthur laughs. He turns his attention back to the file in his lap, and Ariadne pretends to look away. She watches, though, and she waits, because she knows there's a tell there somewhere (there's _always_ a tell), and then Arthur glances at Eames.

Arthur glances at Eames, and Ariadne thinks, _oh._


End file.
